


Spoiled

by lastoneleft



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, ererijean, it was posted on tumblr on time but it's definitely late here, this was written for eren's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastoneleft/pseuds/lastoneleft
Summary: It's Eren's birthday and his boyfriends are hellbent on spoiling him rotten.





	Spoiled

Spoiled. Eren is so fucking _spoiled._

It isn’t out of the ordinary for Jean to bring him breakfast in bed while Levi makes him tea. Or for Levi to massage his back while Jean rubs his feet. Or for them to give him little gifts at dinner and whisper sweet words in his ear. Granted, these things don’t usually happen on the same day, but as he’s been told repeatedly, today is special.

And as much as he appreciates all the other things they’ve done for him over the course of the day, - “Hah, _fuck."_  - this is the best part of it all.

“That feel good, Eren?” Jean asks. “Levi treating you well?”

“I- he’s- _oh!"_

Jean gives Eren’s cock another slow stroke, squeezing it at the base. “He’s what?”

Eren opens his mouth, tries to answer, but Levi’s tongue pushes into his hole and all he can manage is a gasp of his name. “Lev- _iiii."_

Jean smiles, wolfish and ravenous and Eren shudders ever harder for it. “Your mouth is fucking his brains out Levi. How do ya like that?”

Levi hums his approval and Eren cries out, hands gripping Jean’s shoulders hard enough for his nails to bite into his skin. Eren releases Jean’s shoulders to grasp at his chin. He yanks him forward for a sloppy kiss, whining into his mouth before rocking back against Levi’s.

Jean strokes Eren again and pride runs hot in his veins when Eren’s cock leaks in his fist. Jean jerks Eren in time with the obscene slurping coming from Levi’s mouth. Levi starts to tremble and Eren breaks away from Jean’s lips. “What about- hnng- what about Levi?” They both look at Levi’s cock, swollen and flared a rich pink at the tip. Eren looks back at Jean. “What about you?”

Jean’s heart swells. Leave it to Eren to be so concerned about him and Levi even when he’s on the verge of coming.

Jean kisses Eren once more before straddling Levi’s hips. He watches Levi work for a moment. Watches every swipe of that talented tongue against Eren’s opening, watches the strain in his wrists as he squeezes Eren’s cheeks or pulls them farther apart. He’s almost jealous. He knows all too well what Levi is capable of. But today is about Eren, and he deserves the treatment he’s getting.

Jean shifts his ass over Levi’s cock and his own twitches at the groan he elicits. Eren’s head tosses back and he quivers. Jean stares at Eren’s arousal as he grinds on Levi’s. His mouth waters and he _aches_ just thinking about having it in his mouth. Jean whimpers. He needs it.

Jean folds at the waist, presses his chest to Levi’s. He can feel Levi’s heart pound, feels the bass beneath Levi's skin as he moans. Jean reaches between them and wraps his hand around their cocks and strokes them together. Levi shakes underneath him and Jean swears he can come from that alone.

Then there’s Eren, eyes screwed shut, still oblivious to what Jean has in mind. Jean drags his tongue up Eren’s shaft and Eren nearly doubles over. His eyes open wide and he looks down to find Jean focused on him.

Jean takes Eren into his mouth and swallows him down. He works his hand in sync with his mouth, sucking and jerking and writhing between his lovers. Eren’s hips rise and fall frantically, trying to chase the heat of Jean’s mouth and push back against Levi’s tongue at the same time.

Levi is positively squirming, almost more than Eren is after surviving so long without being touched. Levi reaches that point, where his moans turn into whines and it’s just the slightest change of pitch, but Jean knows that sound well and his body reacts before his mind can catch up.

That sound, that tiny sound Levi made sets off a chain reaction. Jean squeezes their lengths tighter, and Levi tenses and shivers and spills over both their stomachs. He keens against Jean through the aftershocks, and all but screams against Eren’s hole. Eren quakes over Levi, and with one last thrust into Jean’s mouth, he comes. And as always, with the first taste of Eren’s seed on his tongue, Jean topples over the edge.

Jean collapses onto Eren’s thigh and Eren leans forward and rests his forehead against Jean’s back. They stay like that for a moment before Levi muffles something out about suffocating. Neither Jean nor Eren moves. Levi shoves them off and lets them sort themselves out.

“That,” Eren breathes, “was the best birthday present. Ever.”

“Mmm,” Levi hums.

Jean nods. “Yeah.”

“So,” Eren says with a chuckle. “Who’s gonna clean me up?”

He can’t say he’s surprised when Levi hands Jean a box of Kleenex only to have it thrown at him. He laughs. They’ve done more than enough for him today. He just has to figure out how to out do them when Jean’s birthday rolls around.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment and let me know what you think <3


End file.
